Hallelujah
by Deandraquin
Summary: Sasu/Naru. One last song for their final goodbye. Warnings: Reference to slash/yaoi, Character Death.


_**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Hallelujah, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_**_

A/N: This is my first song fic and it's pretty short. I've been told that this story is pretty sad and is prone to make readers cry, so you have been warned.

_**Warnings for this story: reference to Slash/yaoi and Character Death.****  
><strong>_

_**Hallelujah**_

_He sat in the chair next to the bed where his best friend__ and lover laid, dying. The blonde coughed, it wrecked his whole body. Sasuke knew he had to be in terrible pain and held one of his hands, trying to give some kind of comfort ._

_When the coughing had subsided Naruto took a shuddering and wheezing breath. He turned his head to the love of his live. "Su, could you take me to the piano room and play Hallelujah for me," he asked in a soft hoarse voice. _

"_You shouldn't be out off bed dobe," he said swallowing the lump in his throat. _

"_I'm dying Su__, please play it for me one last time," he begged him._

"_Okay Naruto," he said giving in without much off a fight, because he knew the blonde was right, he was dying. The doctors didn't expect him to live much longer, that was why he had been in the hospital for the last three days straight._

_Naruto had no family, he was orphaned at the tender age of two and had been bouncing from foster homes and orphanages throughout his childhood. When the blonde was finally emancipated at sixteen he had started a new life in Konoha and went to a new school, where the two had met._

_It had been hate at first sight and it took them a year before starting a tentative friendship. It took another year before the two bickering teenagers were inseparable. Their friendship turned into love and they knew they couldn't imaging a life without one another._

_And then came the day they had gotten the terrible news; Naruto had cancer and it was already spread throughout his body. The doctor had said he was terribly sorry but there was nothing they could do for him. Sasuke would have to learn to live a life without his best friend and lover, cause soon he would die from this horrible disease._

_Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head and concentrated on getting Naruto to the piano room, as he liked to call it. It was actually a family room where an old and tattered piano stood. Sasuke and Naruto both loved music and singing and could be found there playing and singing for the sick, even when the blonde was not yet emitted himself._

_Sasuke__ carried the blonde's brittle body bridal style in his arms, while the blonde held the IV stand and rolled it along. A doctor came rushing up to them. "What do you think you're doing, he can't leave his room," the man said highly agitated. _

"_He wants to hear Hallelujah one last time, so I'm taking him to the piano room and I am going to play for him," the raven replied in a voice that didn't leave room for arguing._

"_I'm dying anyway doc, so please don't keep that last prayer from me," he said softly. The doctor nodded his head in approval, knowing the man knew he was about to die._

_When they came to the piano room Sasuke asked one of the nurses to exchange the bench for a chair and sat down. The nurse helped to carefully place the blonde in his lover's lap and made sure he was comfortable. _

_The blonde was resting with his back against the raven's chest and sighed feeling the warmth of the other seep into his cold body. Sasuke brought his arms around the blonde so he could reach the keys of the piano and then started to play and sing._

_**I've heard there was a secret chord **_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord **_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you? **_

_**It goes like this...the fourth, the fifth **_

_**The minor fall **_

_**The major lift **_

_**The baffled King composing Hallelujah **_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_Naruto's soft and hoarse voice could be heard singing along with __softly played melody. This was their song and prayer. _

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof **_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof **_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. **_

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair **_

_**She broke your throne **_

_**She cut your hair **_

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_Sasuke sang with all his heart, no matter how much it was breaking right now. __He softly heard Naruto's weak voice sing along with him and a soft small smile played on his lips._

_**Maybe there's a God above **_

_**And all I ever learned from love **_

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. **_

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night **_

_**it's not somebody who's seen the light **_

_**it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah **_

_**Hallelujah **_

_**Hallelujah **_

_**Hallelujah **_

_**Hallelujah**_

_And with the last note Sasuke heard and felt how his lover and best friend, blew out his last breath and he let the tears flow from his eyes as he held the blonde and kissed his crown. "See you in heaven angel." _

_A/N: Please leave a review, they are food for my stories (and ego XD)  
><em>


End file.
